


A Donald Trump Story

by hotdooty



Category: Donald Trump - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 04:32:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13756380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotdooty/pseuds/hotdooty
Summary: What the fuck is wrong with me...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please... end my life

I walked past the door to the oval office, no my office. My house, finally… The white house, the only race that should be here. Not the mexican house, not the black house, no… the white house.

“Donald Trump…”

The name rolled off my tongue like cheese being rubbed on a grater.

“Alice, call off all my… meetings…. I need to make America… Great Again…”

“Also make sure to schedule an appointment with the wall architect”

Alice frantically made her way past me.

Sniffing the air preventatively like a wolf (?) sniffing his prey, I felt a rush as Alice’s voluptuous aroma reached the scent holes etched into my prodigious orange proboscis.

“Damn Alice, If you weren’t so god damned ugly and if you were maybe my daughter, I would bang the shit out of you.”

Uneasily, she made her way out of the office without a word. I usually have that effect on people, they tell me that my seductive orangeness and velvety words leave them speechless.

\-------------------------

Being new president isn’t always easy, what with people claiming that the stock market would crash once I won the presidential election, or claiming that I would cause a third world war by just insulting that fat korean guy from that Asian place... I think it was North Ikea.

Well, no matter the insults, I always prevail.

 

“Hola, señor. I’m the wall architect you hired?”

What was that?

“Señor Trump… are you listening?”

It sounded like the sweetest velvet. Just like the sound a golf club makes before it hits a golf ball.

I turn around to see a… a Mexico person?

“How’d you get in here? Did my fence not keep you out?” I gasped in confusion. I didn't think I'd already get an infestation

“I was let in by your secretary, you picked me specifically. Do you not remember?” said (your name)

I thought back into my very smart scholar brain.

“Hmmm, hiring a mexico??? I don't think so” I thought

**I physically just cannot continue writing, this is just really bad. I have the worst writers block. I started this in 2016…**

**Let's just summarize it tbh**

Donald trump sees the architect (reader) and falls in love. He pulls a taco out of his pocket and she watches him eat it, and she's disgusted but strangely turned on by this orange man.

They go to a wall convention together, and Trump puts his hand on readers butt so reader stabs him. They exchange numbers and Trump texts in an “I LIEK POTATOE haha im so randum” manner.

They plan to meet up in an alley and they fuck, but then Trumps daughter walks in and she sees trump and reader fucking and she gets upset that Trump is cheating on her with a mexico.

Trump divorces his wife and marries reader and his daughter and then they have a wedding on top of the wall, then Trumps daughter falls off of the wall and dies and Trump and reader are fucking while crying, also everyone is watching Trump and reader fuck/cry and it's on national television.

**The end**


	2. A psa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeet

Hi, I heard some people liked this??? Yikes, can't relate

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna die


End file.
